


Me dê a mão

by DaniTsubasa2



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M, Romance, comedia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Goku e Gohan retornam da batalha contra Freeza e encontram Goten e uma Chichi furiosa.
Relationships: Goku/Chichi
Kudos: 3





	Me dê a mão

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Ball e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem a Akira Toriyama.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

– Papai!

Goten saiu correndo sorridente de dentro da casa na direção do pai e do irmão, e os três se juntaram num grande abraço.

– A mamãe tá doida. É melhor ter cuidado quando entrar em casa.

– A Chichi? – Goku sorriu – Nada... Ela deve estar morrendo de saudade da gente, vai adorar ver Gohan aqui.

– GOKU!!!!!!!!!!

Os três guerreiros congelaram ao ouvir o grito estridente de Chichi dentro da casa.

– Eu não contaria com o você acabou de dizer, papai – Gohan lhe sussurrou.

– Eu queria ir lutar, ela também, mas ficou aqui me segurando pra eu não ir – o irmão mais novo disse discretamente.

– Você tem notícias do Tranks? – Goku perguntou.

– Parece que ele também ficou preso lá onde Bulma trabalha. Ela deu um jeito do avô dele o impedir de sair.

– GOKUUUU!!!!!! – Uma Chihi furiosíssima surgiu na porta aberta da casa, seu rosto estava vermelho e seu cabelo desalinhado.

– Acho... Que eu e o Goten vamos dar um passeio – Gohan emitiu uma pequena risada – E a Videl deve tá querendo notícias minhas!

– E eu tô com saudades da pequena Pan, quero brincar com ela! – Goten falou de repente.

– TCHAAAU!! – Os dois disseram antes de levantar voo rapidamente.

– Ei!! – Goku protestou – Vão me deixar aqui sozinho?! – Falou num tom de voz suplicante quando viu os dois irmão fugirem voando.

– Goku!! – Ela berrou novamente seguindo na direção dele.

– Chichi... Que bom te ver de novo – ele ergueu as mãos numa tentativa de defesa.

– Não pude ir à luta porque o seu filho se transformou num delinquente e tive que segurá-lo aqui pra que não fizesse nenhuma besteira com a própria vida!!!!

– Essa história de novo?

– CADÊ A LARGATIXA DO FREEZA?! VOU DAR UMA BOA SURRA NELE!!!

– QUE?!

O saiyajin mal teve tempo para reagir quando a esposa investiu contra ele e os dois começaram a lutar, quase derrubando as árvores em volta. Algo típico de quando Chichi ficava zangada, especialmente quando era impedida de participar de uma batalha, ainda mais uma batalha contra um inimigo que ela tanto detestava.

– Chichi!! Calma, querida!!! – Goku dizia o mais alto possível na tentativa de ser ouvido entre os golpes e pancadas – Se o Freeza ainda estivesse vivo ele ia tá frito com você no campo de batalha!!

A expressão de Chichi pareceu mudar ao ouvir isso e a velocidade de seus golpes diminuiu aos poucos até estarem os dois de pé frente a frente tentando recuperar o oxigênio.

– Chichi...? – Ele chamou cuidadosamente, temendo um novo ataque surpresa – Ainda está zangada comigo?

Ela permaneceu em silêncio fitando a grama verde no chão durante algum tempo, deixou o corpo pender um pouco para a frente e apoiou a cabeça no marido.

– Chichi? - O guerreiro assustou-se quando ouviu um murmúrio de choro dela.

– Goku!!! – Ela começou a chorar descontroladamente de repente – Eu achei que você e Gohan estivessem mortos!! Tive um mal pressentimento!! Achei que todos fôssemos morrer!! – Ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

– Bem... – ele deslizou as mãos pelo cabelo, um tanto nervoso, considerando contar que ela estava certa, mas desistiu – Isso não importa agora. Freeza está morto. Todo o exército dele está. Nós vencemos. A Terra e todos os seres vivos estão seguros outra vez – falou com calma pousando as mãos nos ombros dela – Sabe... Eu até pensei em fazer piada com o Freeza porque o meu cabelo era mais legal que o dele, mas aí lembrei que ele não tem cabelo – o saiyajin riu, lembrando-se que Chichi já conhecia seu cabelo azul.

Ela parou de chorar e o olhou entre as mãos.

– Continua o mesmo idiota de sempre – falou parecendo zangada, mas o abraçou.

Goku a apertou em seus braços também e ficaram daquele jeito por bastante tempo. Intensificou o contato com um demorado e suave beijo nos lábios da esposa, sentindo toda a tensão dela desaparecer.

– Você está machucado – ela reparou ao se separarem e deslizou o polegar por um corte no rosto dele – Vamos entrar e cuidar disso.

Ela o puxou pela mão na direção da casa, fazendo Goku lembrar de épocas muito distantes quando ainda eram crianças, e apesar de já possuírem inimigos, as coisas eram bem mais tranquilas.

– Será que os garotos vão ficar bem? – Ele se perguntou enquanto Chichi cuidava de seus machucados.

Já havia tomado banho e se trocado. Estava sentado na cozinha diante de duas tigelas de sopa que esperavam esfriar.

– Eles vão ficar bem, logo devem aparecer de novo.

– Está tão tranquila assim? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha surpreso.

– Sou a mãe deles, sei que vão voltar.

Ele deu de ombros e caminhou até o rádio para liga-lo e tentar quebrar um pouco o silêncio da casa. Os dois se sentaram lado a lado e comeram em silêncio enquanto a doce canção invadia o ar.

“Seu sorriso é tão resplandecente que deixou meu coração alegre

Me dê a mão pra fugir dessa terrível escuridão

Desde o dia em que eu te reencontrei me lembrei daquele lindo lugar

Que na minha infância era especial para mim

Quero saber se comigo você quer vir dançar

Se me der a mão eu te levarei

Por um caminho cheio de sombras e de luz

Você pode até não perceber, mas o meu coração se amarrou em você

Que precisa de alguém pra te mostrar o amor que o mundo te dá”

– Eu adoro essa música – ela comentou com um sorriso.

– É mesmo? Eu também – ele disse se levantando e a puxando junto com ele.

Chichi ficou confusa, mas desatou a rir quando o marido começou a dançar com ela pela casa. Há tanto tempo não faziam isso.

"Aja o que houver eu te amarei

Quero para sempre ao seu lado estar

Deixe de pensar em tudo que já ficou para trás

Quero saber se é comigo que você vai sonhar

Se não tenho alguém em quem confiar

Já não encontro o caminho que me leva a você

Quando enfim consegui confessar todo o meu sentimento e desejo de amar

Não sei o que me parou, mas hoje eu vou lutar com tudo que sou

Meu alegre coração palpita por um universo de esperança

Me dê a mão, a magia nos espera

Vou te amar por toda a minha vida

Vem comigo por esse caminho

Me dê a mão pra fugir dessa terrível escuridão."

– Precisamos fazer isso mais vezes.

– Seu desejo é uma ordem, querida.

– Fico tão aliviada sempre que vocês voltam pra casa e vejo que estão vivos e inteiros.

– Eu sempre vou voltar pra você. De algum jeito, não vou te deixar sozinha.

– Ah, Goku... Você se transformou num delinquente, mas seu coração continua tão doce...

Ele devolveu o abraço dela rindo baixinho do que acabara de ouvir.

– Me senti tão mal hoje... Goten disse que também sentiu algo estranho. Por um instante eu quase acreditei que tivesse perdido vocês dois de verdade.

– Bom... Chichi... Na verdade... – ele sorria e deslizava uma mão pelo cabelo, pensando em como relatar a batalha de uma forma mais suave.

******

Goten, Gohan e Videl acabavam de chegar à casa da família. A bebê Pan dormia nos braços da mãe.

– Eu tô chocado... – Goten falou.

Videl mantinha sua postura durona, mas seu olhar não negava o quanto ficara abalada com os relatos da batalha de momentos atrás. Percebendo isso, Gohan envolveu a esposa com um braço, afagando de leve seu ombro e beijando seus cabelos. O olhar dela suavizou ao sentir o quanto vivo ele estava e que ela não perdera.

– Acho que a mamãe vai matar o papai quando souber.

– Acho que ele nem nós devíamos contar todos os detalhes a ela, ao menos não agora – o mais velho opinou.

– Mas... – Videl começou – Não acham que a reação dela será bem pior quando descobrir que vocês não contaram logo? O maior medo de Chichi é perder vocês. Acho que ela deve saber, por pior que seja. E vocês estão bem no final das contas.

Os três caminharam na direção da entrada, considerando como deveriam entrar, dada à reação de Chichi quando haviam retornado. Podiam escutar as vozes do casal lá dentro conversando. Pareciam falar sobre a batalha.

– Vamos entrar logo, ela já deve tá mais calma – Goten pôs a mão na maçaneta, mas o irmão o impediu de prosseguir.

– Goten... Larga isso discretamente e vamos deixar pra entrar outra hora...

– Como assim? – Ele questionou e percebeu o quanto a casa havia ficado silenciosa de repente – Essa não... Ela já descobriu – ele murmurou.

– GOKUUUU!!!!! COMO SE ATREVEU A MORRER DE NOVO E DEIXAR GOHAN MORRER TAMBÉM???!!!!!

– MAS NÓS ESTAMOS VIVOS, CHICHI!! – O grupo ouviu quando tomava distância da casa e o casal lá dentro parecia iniciar uma perseguição.


End file.
